Sleepover Break!
by Tacos-Monster
Summary: A two week break has just started and Kyouko had the brilliant idea to have a sleepover at yui's house. Everyone agreeing, they decide to invite their friends from the student council as well. Will Ayano finally confess? Will Himawari and Sakurako quit fighting? What other crack pairings will the author show you? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Yuru Yuri Fans! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Sleepover Break' , my first Yuru Yuri fan fiction and my second Fan Fiction ever!**

**First of all, obviously I do not own Yuru Yuri, but I do own this fan fiction. Before you begin reading there are two things you need to know.**

_**1) when words are slanted it will most likely be one of chitose's fantasy's, or a characters thoughts.**_

**2) There will be tons of pairings involved(maybe even crack ones) but the one that the story is really on is mainly Kyouko x Ayano, with A WHOLE BUNCH of Himawari x Sakurako(Because that's my Yuri OTP lol.)**

**That being said, please enjoy this fan fiction!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Let's Have A Sleepover!**_

It was a peaceful day at Nanamori Middle School, in the student council room vice president Sugiura Ayano was working on some papers with the help of her best friend Ikeda Chitose and her two juniors Furutani Himawari and Ohmuro Sakurako. She sighed as she finished her last sheet from a current pile of papers she had been working on, looking over at the others who were also finishing up as well. Recently they had a lot of work on their hands since today was there last day before a two week break, everyone was glad but exhausted.

"Ayano-senpai we've all finished our work." Himawari said as she neatly fixed her pile of paper.

"Yeah! Can we go now?! Im eeeeeeeeexausted!" Sakurako exclaimed as she stretched her arms out.

Ayano rolled her eyes and slightly laughed at her blonde/sandy haired junior's words, she too was exhausted but there was still another pile of papers to finish up, thankfully it was the last pile. She looked over at her friends, "Well there is this one pile left.." she began as she pointed over at the pile, "But I guess you can go, ill finish it off." She said.

"Ayano-chan, you've worked hard enough, ill finish that pile up." Chitose spoke up, a soft smile on her face as always.

"How about we split the pile into four groups, we'll finish up a lot quicker." Himawari smiled as she offered her help, as well as Sakurako's.

"Hey! I said I was exaus-" Sakurako was cut off by a smack from Himawari, she pouted as she rubbed the top of her head murmuring "Stupid booby monster.." which earned her a glare from Himawari.

Ayano smiled, it was nice to have friends like the ones she had. They split the pile into four and began to work once more. As she finished paper by paper, Ayano's mind began to drift into thoughts of her crush…..Toshinou Kyouko. What would Toshinou Kyouko be during break?

* * *

"AHHHHH! Help me Yui-Senpai!" Yoshikawa Chinatsu yelled as she ran around the club room which had belonged to the tea club before it had disbanded; the club room now belonged to a non-official club by the same of The Amusement Club. "Get away from me Kyouko-senpai!" Screamed Chinatsu as she continued running.

"Chinatsu-chan! Don't run away from me, I love you!" Kyouko purred as she ran behind the pink-haired girl. They ran around the table in the middle of the room where Funami Yui was trying to read a manga, and where Akaza Akari sat being unnoticed.

"Yui-senpai! Waaaah!" Chinatsu yelled once more as she threw herself at her senpai, behind her Kyouko too, threw herself. Kyouko hung tightly onto Chinatsu as the girl squirmed around trying to get out of the hug. Yui simply wanted to read, but it was pointless to do so when Kyouko was in the room. She put her manga down and turned to the two girls squirming around beside her.

"Kyouko, let her go." Yui said with her usual poker face on.

"But Yui! She smells so good!" Kyouko replied as she hugged her (victim) friend tighter, rubbing herself on the younger girl like a cat. As a result of that she received a smack on the head from Yui, not wanting to receive another she set her (prey) friend free. "S-sorry Yui.." Kyouko said as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Waah! Yui-senpai, thank you!" Chinatsu said as she hugged her senpai. "I was so scared!" She said. Chinatsu wasn't actually scared, well not a lot; she only wanted a reason to hug Yui.

"Kyouko when will you stop chasing Chinatsu around?" Yui said as she tried to get Chinatsu off of herself without being rude.

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER STOP!" Kyouko yelled as she jumped up into the air. Yui simply sighed.

"Well break basically already started since school is over, what do you guys plan to do?" Akari spoke up.

"Oh Akari, when did you get here?" All three girls said as they turned their attention to the red-haired girl.

"You guys are so mean! I've been here the entire time!" Akari exclaimed as her eyes got teary.

"S-sorry Akari-chan! It's just that, uh well…" Yui began.

"You lack presents Akari-chan…" Stated Kyouko, Chinatsu nodded in agreement.

The red head knew that was true, but it still made her feel little bad, she was the protagonist after all! Right?

"Oh! But Akari-chan did ask a good question, what are you guys planning to do during break?" Yui asked trying to get out of the awkward atmosphere they were in.

"Hmmm, im not sure." Kyouko said as she put a finger on her chin. "I can watch anime and read manga but what else?"

As kyouko thought, Yui suddenly felt herself unable to breath, Chinatsu was hugging her very tightly. "Two weeks without my Yui-senpai?!Noo!" she cried.

As she tried loosening Chinatsu's grip, Yui looked over at Akari. "Well im going to go to the movies with my sister this week, but other than that I don't really have anything planned." Akari said smiling.

Finally releasing herself of that death grip, Yui said, "Im probably just going to play videogames. How about you guys come over?"

Kyouko jumped up into the air, "OH! How about a sleep over at your place yui?!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly.

"Sleeping in Yui-senpai's home?" Chinatsu spoke more to herself than the other girls. "How wonderful!" she said, her eyes in the shape of hearts as she clasped her hands together.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea Kyouko. A sleepover sounds fun. How about next week on Friday?" Yui looked at the other girls.

They all shook their heads in agreement.

"Oh! Yui-chan!"

"Yes Akari-chan?"

"Would it be alright to invite Himawari-chan and Sakurako-chan as well?" Akari asked with her usual smile.

"Of course! In that case we should invite Chitose and Ayano too, right Kyouko?" Replied Yui as she looked over at the blonde.

"Hahaha.. the more the merrier!" She answered, her cheeks a light shade of red.

"How about Nana and President Rise?" Asked Chinatsu.

"They won't be available; I heard they were going on a trip over break." Answered Akari.

"Well, I think everyone else is still in the student council room right now, how about we go and invite them?" Chinastu said.

"Alright!" replied everyone.

"Then off we go!" Kyouko said as she marched toward the door, pointing ahead of herself.

* * *

Back in the student council room, Ayano sighed once more, "And we are finished!" she said as she neatly put away the last of the papers they had been working on.

Chitose smiled, "So Ayano-chan, do you have any plans for this break?" she asked.

Ayano looked over at her white-haired friend, but before she could reply the door to the student council room burst open.

"AYANO-CHAN!"

"T-t-t-toshino K-kyouko!"

"Hello Ayano-chan!" Kyouko said as she skipped into the room followed by the rest of the Amusement Club

"Sorry for the intrusion…" Said Yui as she shook her head at the way Kyouko had burst in. Chitose giggled, focusing her attention on Kyouko and Ayano.

"What d-do you want, Toshino Kyouko?!" Ayanoasked.

Kyouko ran up to Ayano, holding her close to her own body, their faces inches apart. Blue eyes met violet eyes and the blonde whispered, "What do I want? Well, since you asked Ayano-chan.. I…want… you!"

Ayano's face lit up bright red and with sudden courage she whispered back, " T-take me, then…"

The space between them slowly began to close, their lips about to touch when…

"AHH! Someone get tissues!" screamed Ayano.

Akari quickly pulled a box out, Ayano taking a few tissues and plugging Chitose's nose up, stopping the flow of blood.

"She always seems to get nose-bleeds around Kyouko-senpai and Ayano-senpai, huh?" Chinatsu said, her words going unnoticed by everyone other than Chitose who laughed and sent her a thumbs up.

As she wiped blood off of Chitose, Ayano turned to Kyouko, "So what do you want Toshino Kyouko?" she asked.

"Well today is the beginning of our two week break right?" Kyouko said as she walked over to the council rooms' mini fridge.

"Yes, it is. What about it- TOSHINO KYOUKO! That's my pudding!" Ayano yelled as she ran over to the blonde who was about to eat the last pudding cup in the fridge.

"What if I feed it to you, Ayano-chan?" Kyouko said as she scooped some pudding on the spoon and moved it towards Ayano's lips.

"W-w-w-what?! N-no! Wh-whatever, just keep i-it!" The purple-haired girl stuttered.

"Thank you Ayano-chan!" The blonde said, sending a wink to the other girl.

Blushing madly Ayano turned around, "W-whaterver! Now what were you saying about break starting?"

"Well, we decided to have a sleepover at my apartment. Would you guys like to come?" Yui said.

"A sleepover?! Sounds fun!" Sakurako jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, it sounds fun. When?" Asked Himawari.

"Next week on Friday." Replied Akari.

"Yeah, so do you guys want to come?" Asked Yui.

"Yeah!" All four girls replied.

"Alright! See you guys there!" Kyouko said with a huge smile.

"Oh, Yui-san!"

"Yes Chitose?"

"Would it be alright to bring my sister along?" Asked the white-haired girl.

"Of course." Smiled Yui.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the day!" Ayano spoke to herself as she fixed up her bag with spare clothing and a few things she would need at Yui's house.

"Spending the night… with.. with Toshino Kyouko!" She squeaked with glee. Sure everyone else would be there too but that was okay! As long as she got to spend some time with the blonde haired otaku everything was fine.

She smiled to herself as she zipped up her bag, unaware of her mother walking into the room.

"and exactly who is this Toshino Kyouko, hmm?" Spoke up Ayano's mother.

Ayano jumped in fright. Oh no! Her mother must have heard her! This was bad, very bad. Not once had Ayano spoke to her mother about her sexuality, would her mother not approve of this?! Ayano slowly turned to face her mother who had her arms crossed on her chest; she was tapping her foot on the floor.

"Well? I asked you a question young lady. Who is this Toshino Kyouko your so excited to see tomorrow?" Her mother spoke again.

"Uh… oh… umm.." Ayano couldn't figure out what to reply to her mother.

"Use your words Ayano."

"Uh… Sh-she's a friend from school…" Ayano finally replied.

"Oh. So then it's a girl huh?" Her mother came closer to her, she did not look very happy.

"Y-y-yes…" Ayano was very afraid, had her mother figured out that she had a crush on another girl?! Her mother was really not going to approve of this?

"Geez Ayano!" Ayano's mother sat down on her daughters bed crossing her arms once more, a pout on her face.

"….eh?" Ayano was confused, was her mother mad or not?

"My doughter's first crush and she didn't tell me anything. How mean!" Ayano's mother pouted once more.

"..eh…HUH?!" Ayano was still a little afraid but a little calmer now; maybe even a little confused.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Her mother spoke as she patted the spot next to her, calling her daughter over to sit down.

"…You aren't mad?" Ayano asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"W-well, because… I have a crush on another girl! D-don't you disapprove?"

"Why would I disapprove? There isn't anything wrong with liking or loving someone." Ayano stayed quiet at her mothers reply.

"Well maybe I am a little mad…" Ayano's mother said. Ayano jumped, turning toward her mother.

"Im a little mad that you didn't tell me about your first crush! I'm your mother aren't I?" The older women pouted once more.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I was just afraid that *sniff* you would be mad *sniff* at me…" Ayano began crying. Her mother got closer and hugged her, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Honey, I love you. There is no way I'd be mad at something like that. So come on and answer me, who is this Toshino Kyouko?" Ayano's mother spoke, trying to calm her crying child.

After crying a little while into her mother's arms Ayano wiped her face with her shirt. She looked up at her mother who was smiling at her.

"Well?" Her mother asked once more.

"Geez you really wanna know, huh?" Ayano smiled as she spoke, her mother chuckled in reply.

"She's a friend of mine. We have a few classes together." Began Ayano.

"What else? Is she cute? Tell me about her!"

Ayano's eyes lit up as she began speaking, "She has the prettiest blonde hair ever! And her eyes, the brightest blue ever! So yeah she is cute. She is really smart, she beats me in all subjects, can you believe that?"

"Well then, she must really be smart, and she sounds lovely."

"She is! She teases me a lot though, and I don't even think it's on purpose." Ayano pouted. Her mother chuckled.

"Well, it's getting late don't you think? How about you get some rest." Ayano's mother said as she stood up. She gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead before leaving saying goodnight before shutting the door.

Ayano turned off her light and got into bed, she hugged her pillow a huge smile on her face. Her mother had accepted the fact that she liked another girl, that she liked Toshino Kyoko! Ayano was so happy. She shut her eyes, her mind filled with thoughts on how tomorrow could go, a day close to Toshino Kyouko.

Ayano drifted off into sleep, who knew what tomorrow would bring; it involved Kyouko so no one could be sure of what would happen.

* * *

**End of chapter 1.**

**What did you think of this chapter? It turned out a little differently of what I had in mind, but I liked how it turned out! **

**Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Review/Favorite please! (I will reply to any questions in the review's in the next chapter whenever someone asks something or if I find your review amusing.)**

**Thank you very much for reading! See you in ****_chapter 2 - Bath Time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Yuru Yuri fans, welcome to chapter 2 of 'Sleepover Break.'**

**First things first, for those who were waiting for chapter 2 I am so sorry i took over a month to post this. I forgot I was writing this to be honest with you, but then I remembered last night. I started it last night and just finished it right now.**

**Im sure that there will be a few mistakes in my fic, but please excuse them.**

**Important things to know before you read my fan fiction:**

**1.) In my first chapter I said slanted words were chitose's fantasy's. Please forget that. here is how its going to go from now on..**

**'this means its what a character is thinking'**

**+Whatever is in between 2 plus signs are chitose's fantasy's.**

**Well, thats all that you need to know. Enjoy chapter 2~**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Bath Time**_

Birds chirped happily in the morning sun as they flew in the air, freely and beautifully; the sun was up high in the sky, its rays warming the earth below it. On this particular morning, in her home and under her sheets Ayano grunted, still in slumber. Rays of light began to sneak past the curtain, entering the young girls' room, lighting it up. Ayano's eyes slowly opened as she felt the light hit her face. She pushed her covers off of herself as she sat sup yawning, her messy violet hair shining in the morning light. She rubbed her eyes yawning once more; a knock came from her bedroom door.

"You can come in mom." Ayano said still sleepy.

A giggle came from outside her bedroom, which made her jolt out of bed. The door swung open with a 'sorry to intrude!' That was not her mother; the person outside her bedroom was none other than…

"T-t-toshino K-Kyouko! W-what are you doing in my bedroom?!" Ayano said as her face turned a light pink.

"Your mom said you were in your room." The blonde grinned. "Did you just get out of bed, Ayano-chan?"

"..eh?" Ayano looked down to see that she was still in her pajamas; she looked at her mirror across the room to see that her hair was a purple mess. She went from pink to red.

"You look adorable!" Kyouko said with a huge grin and a thumbs up which caused the purple haired girl to become a darker shade of crimson.

Kyouko walked over to Ayano's bed and sat down "Anyways, I came over because I thought it would be a good idea to go and buy some snacks for the sleepover today."

"You're buying Rum Raisin ice cream aren't you..." Ayano sweat dropped when her statement was answered with yet another grin. "But how did you end up at my house if you were going to buy ice cream?"

Kyouko shrugged," Well, I was thinking that you could come with me, we could hang out a little then head to Yui's place."

'Like a d-d-date?!' Ayano thought to herself as she got even redder. "W-why would I g-go with you, T-toshino Kyouko?!" Spoke the tsundere side of the girl.

Kyouko's face saddened for a split second, which was noticed by Ayano. "O-oh. I guess you don't want join me…" The blonde said quietly with a sad smile.

"Hold on! That's not what I meant…" Ayano quickly said waving her hands. Kyouko just stared at her. "I do wanna go… it's just…" The purplenette girl blushed thinking of a reasonable excuse. "… I need to change first! Yup that's it!" She said with a not so confident smile.

"Is that all? Then come on Ayano-chan, go ahead and change." Kyouko said as she threw herself back onto Ayano's bed.

"….Toshino Kyouko."

"Yeah?"

"C-can you please g-get out so I can c-change?!" A cherry-faced Ayano mumbled.

"oh come on Ayano-chan! We're both girls, go ahead and change." Purred the blonde.

"T-toshino Kyouko!" Ayano yelled chasing said girl out of her room as the blonde giggled. Downstairs Ayano's mother chuckled to herself at the events happenings above her.

* * *

Sakurako looked over at the clock on her wall which read 12:00pm on the dot. She got off the sofa and walked over to her homes' front door, "Himawari said to go over after 11:50 since she was going to have company over…" Muttered the sandy-haired girl to herself as she opened the door, "Im going out!" she yelled to her older sister who was in the kitchen.

Her sister muttered an 'okay' as she heard the door shut, she knew that Sakurako would most likely not be home at all today since she would most likely just head over to that sleepover.

Sakurako hummed a song as she walked over to Himawari's house, just as she was about to knock on the door it opened.

"…Uh hi." Sakurako said as Himawari appeared behind the door, someone behind her.

"Oh hey Sakurako, give me a second." Said the bluenette as she walked out followed by some boy. He was a little taller than Himawari, had navy-blue colored hair and fair colored green eyes; to put it in simple words this young man was very good looking. Sakurako stood by the door, watching the pair in front of her.

"It was really nice seeing you again!" Himawari said to the boy, with a huge smile on her face.

"Same here, Himawari-chan." Replied the boy with a grin on his face. "You should come over to my house tomorrow, how 'bout it? He asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm staying over at a friend's house this weekend. How about on Monday?"

"Sure thing. Well I'll be going now Himawari-chan." The boy leaned over and gave Himawari a quick kiss on the cheek, Sakurako twitched, then he turned around and left waving goodbye, the blue-haired girl waved back.

Himawari walked over to Sakurako with a smile on her face, she seemed a bit too happy in Sakurako's opinion. They walked into Himawari's house.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Sakurako asked as if she didn't care while she threw herself onto her friend/rival's sofa.

A vain popped on the big-chested girls' head, "Have some manners when you're in other people's homes will you?" She replied referring to how the other girl threw herself.

"Yeah yeah, don't dodge my question. When did you get together with him?" Sakurako asked as she gave Himawari a quick glance.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"He kissed you."

"On my cheek. So what?"

"That's still a kiss."

"That doesn't mean we are dating."

"So why did he kiss you?!" Sakurako's voice came out frustrated.

"Sakurako, he's my cousin."

"So you two are datein –huh? Your cousin…?"

Himawari nodded.

A silence took over the room, but not very long before Sakurako jumped up from the sofa with her hands behind her head, "Im hungry! Cook for the great Sakurako-sama, you boob monster!" She received a smack on the head.

"Come on, let's go eat something." Himawari muttered as she walked into her kitchen followed by a grinning Sakurako.

'Could it be that Sakurako was … Jealous?' The bluenette thought to herself with a slight blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"I can't believe you ate that much ice cream… you know what, never mind I can believe it." Ayano said as she and Kyouko walked out of an ice cream shop, both with a bag in each hand containing containers of different flavored frozen treats.

Kyouko simply chuckled. She then took out her phone to check the time, Ayano and her had spent almost all day together, it was already 5 o'clock. The blonde looked over at the other girl, "We should head to Yui's place now."

"Yeah." Replied Ayano.

"Alright! Lets go!" Kyouko said as she took a hold of Ayano's hand and began marching to her friend's apartment.

Ayano turned red when Kyouko's hand made contact with hers, following the blonde trying to keep up with her step.

In less than 10 minutes the girls arrived to the apartment building. "Ayano, you haven't been to Yui's place before have you?" Spoke up Kyouko as she released the pruplenette's hand to open the buildings door.

"No I have not." Replied Ayano as they walked into the building, feeling a cool breeze when they entered. "I'm impressed that she's so young and is living on her own."

"Well, a relative of hers actually owns this place and they check up on her from time to time, but yeah I guess we could say it is impressive living on her own." The blonde said, pushing the elevators up button. Ayano nodded in agreement.

Yui was in her living room playing a video game; she looked over at her clock. It was almost 5:30, soon her friends would be arriving and she was sure that Kyouko would probably be the first one. At that very moment there came a knock on her door, she paused her game and stood up stretching. As she walked over to her door she heard some giggling, she could recognize that laugh anywhere, it was Kyouko.

The brunette opened the door and found herself face to face with Kyouko and Ayano. "Come on in." She said as she opened the door completely.

"Yo~" Kyouko said as she entered. "Sorry to intrude." Ayano said as she followed the blonde in.

"Hey." Yui replied as she closed the door behind them.

"Ohhh! Did you get a new video game Yui?" Kyouko asked as she ran into Yui's living room and picked up the controller.

"Yeah. Go ahead and play, just save my game okay?" Yui replied as she turned to Ayano. Kyouko gave her a quiet 'uh-huh' as she was already into the game.

"Please take a seat Ayano." Yui said as she sat down on one of her couches, "This is your first time at my place isn't it?"

"Yeah, you have a lovely home Funami-san." Replied Ayano as she sat down.

"We've know each other for a while now, you can call me Yui ya know." Yui replied with a smile.

"Ah. O-okay. Yui." Said the purplenette with a smile of her own.

*Knock knock knock*

"Looks like someone else is here, ill be right back." Yui said as she got up, Ayano nodded.

Yui opened the door when she suddenly lost her breath.

"C-chinatsu, I c-cant breath.." Yui said as she tried to pull the younger girl off of herself.

"Sorry Yui-senpai, I just really wanted to hug you!" Chinatsu said as she let go and smiled.

"Yeah, just don't choke me... come on in." Yui said.

"Hi Yui-chan!" Akari said as she entered a smile on her face as always. "We bumped into Sakurako-chan and Himawari-chan on the elevator; we kind of had to separate them because they were fighting… hahaha…" The red haired girl continued, followed by the two said girls who were glaring at each other.

"Well, nothing new in that." Yui muttered to herself as she chuckled.

Yui walked back into her living room to find Kyouko glued to the video game, Ayano and Chinatsu talking, and Sakurako and Himawari pulling each other's hair; Akari went unnoticed.

'Only ones missing now are Chitose and Chizuru, huh?' Yui thought to herself as she was about to sit down when another knock on the door was heard. 'Must be them…'

* * *

"Kyouko….." Everyone looked over at the blonde.

"….Hahaha yeah?"

"How the heck did you end up throwing ice cream on everyone?!" Yui yelled at the girl.

"I kind of tripped…hahaha." Kyouko hide herself behind Akari.

"Calm down Yui-chan, it was just an accident." The red-head said.

"Waaah, Akari-chan you're so kind!" Kyouko said as she hugged her younger friend. "Oh Akari-chan…"

"Yeah Kyouko-chan?"

"You have some ice cream on your cheek…" Kyouko said as she licked it off of her. Ayano and Chinatsu twitched.

"K-kyouko-chan!"

Kyouko giggled, "Got it!" As she ran off to the front door. "Anyways, Yui! Isn't there a public bath across the street?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked the brunette a little confused.

"Let's all go!" Kyouko grinned.

"That's not a bad idea." Spoke up Chitose as she tried to hide a nosebleed.

"Yeah it sounds relaxing." Said Himawari.

"Hmmm. Well, I guess it wouldn't kill us lets go." Yui said.

"Alright!" Kyouko said as she ran to the living room and picked up a huge blue bag. "No one worry about pajamas, ive got you all covered!" She said as she ran out the door.

"This can't be good if it involves her…" Muttered Chizuru, everyone heard and chuckled in agreement as they all walked out.

The girls walked into the public bathing building, it seemed they were the only ones there aside from three women at the front desk. Yui walked up to the desk to ask how much it would cost to get in. As the older women spoke, Yui nodded.

"She said that its ¥350 for each person, not too pricey." Yui said as she looked at everyone.

The girls walked into the changing room, where they all took their clothes off and grabbed a towel. Then they walked into the bath, the water was at perfect temperature and the room was pretty steamy.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Himawari's voice was heard.

"STUPID BOOBS!" Sakurako yelled as she groped Himawari's bare breast, "They look even bigger!" The sandy haired hissed as she gripped them tighter.

Himawari's face was flustered in embarrassment and by the heat of the water; she smacked Sakurako on the head so that she could escape the smaller girl's hands. "What's wrong with you, you idiot!"

"What's wrong with your huge tits?!"

Everyone else either laughed or sweat dropped at the event happening in front of them.

"Yui-senapi! Your may I wash your back?" Chinatsu said with stars in her eyes.

"Its fine Chinatsu-chan I can wash myself." Replied Yui

"Ah okay. What about you Akari-chan?" Asked Chinatsu with an indecent smile.

"Okay Chinatsu-chan." Smiled Akari, not noticing Chinatsu's perverted face.

"Onee-chan, ill wash your back." Chizuru said as she got a cloth in one hand and a bar of soap in the other.

"Okay, but only if I can wash yours after you finish." Chitose said as she smiled at her younger sister.

"Of course, one-chan." Replied the younger Ikeda sibling.

Chistose's eyes wondered around the large bath in hopes of something steamy happening between her best friend and Kyouko.

"Ah! Ayano! You have such smooth skin!" Kyouko said as she hugged Ayano from behind.

"Eeek! Don't surprise me like that Toshino Kyouko!"

"Hehe sorry Ayano-chan. Can I wash your back?" Grinned the blonde.

"S-s-sure..."

+"T-toshino Kyouko... we are in a public bath!" Whined the purplenette.

"But I can't help me Ayano-chan~ your just so cute.." Replied the blonde as she licked the other girl's neck.

"Ahh.. nooo…" Ayano shrieked.

"No? But you're not even fighting back Ayano~ you like it don't you?" Purred Kyouko, her hand sliding down Ayano's body.

Ayano avoided eye contact.

Using her other hand, Kyouko grabbed Ayano's face and made the violet haired girl look at her, "Can I?" Whispered the blue eyed girl, to which she received a nod in agreement.

Her hand traveled lower and lower and….+

"Ah! Chitose collapsed!"

"Oh no! and her nose is bleeding, aahhh the water is turning red, everyone out!"

"…..Tonight will be bliss." Chistose said before falling unconscious.

* * *

**End of chapter 2.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Its a little bleh in my opinion but I hope you guys like it.**

**Have any ideas on what I can include in this Fanfiction? Message me or Review!**

**Please Favorite/Follow/Review! (Any question asked in the reviews will be answered in my next fiction at the very bottom aka here, so go on and ask!~)**

**See you in _Chapter 3 - Spin The Bottle._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Its been since March since I last updated huh? PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I dont wanna keep you from reading this chapter so once you finish please read what I have to say at the end, Thanks!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Spin the bottle part 1.**_

After dragging Chitose out of the bloody water and making sure she wasn't dead, the nine girls went to the changing room to realize that they had only brought their undergarments with them because of a certain blonde.

"Kyouko…" Yui said as she turned towards the blonde with an irritated look in her eyes.

"Yes Yui-chan...? Kyouko asked as she backed away a bit and hid behind the big, blue bag she had brought with her. She planned to use it as her only defense against the wrath that might come from her childhood friend.

"Clothes…" Began the brunette, "You said you had us covered, correct?" She asked as she got closer.

"Y-yeah!" Said the blonde as she pulled an all too familiar panda suit out of the blue bag.

Yui's head dropped.

"Look look! I have one for everyone!" Kyouko said as she grinned and showed the contents within the bag to everyone. Indeed the blonde did have a pajama suit for each girl; everyone received a different design aside from the Ikeda twins, who got matching ones. Yui got a panda, Akari got a dog, Chinatsu got a cat, Chitose and Chizuru got raccoons, Himawari got a bunny, Sakurako got a chicken, Ayano received a sheep one, and Kyouko stood proud with her well known tomato pajamas on. Somehow they all managed to get back to Yui's apartment without being seen by anyone.

"Yui, I'm hungry." Kyoko said as she threw herself on the couch, leaving no room for anyone else to sit.

"Ah, well I left some pasta on the stove before we left. I suppose it should be ready by now. Kyouko, go get plates for everyone while I get the pasta." Said Yui as she went into the kitchen to get the food. She looked back to find Kyouko already setting the plates. 'Heh she sure moves quickly when it comes to eating huh?' She thought to herself.

When Yui returned from the kitchen she found Kyouko seating everyone in the dinning room, everyone was ready to eat. The brunette took the container filled with the delicious smelling pasta and some soda cans to the table as she took a seat herself. Everyone served themselves, said 'Thank you for the food' and began to eat.

"Yui-senpai, your cooking is wonderfully tasty!" Chinatsu said with heart shaped eyes.

"Thank you Chinatsu-chan but it's only pasta." Chuckled Yui.

"Even so, it is very good Yui. Smiled Ayano as she ate a spoon full.

"Thank you Ayano." The brown haired girl replied with a smile of her own.

Sakurako shoved a few spoonfuls into her mouth and spoke to everyone; when she spoke not a single word she said was understandable.

"Sakurako, swallow before you speak, idiot." Replied Himawari.

The sandy haired girl swallowed whatever was left in her mouth without even bothering to chew and spoke once more, "So what are we ganna do after we finish eating? Boobawari's monster tits are boring me to death." She said, adding the last part to irritate the blue haired girl.

Just as Himawari was about to reply to the smaller girls comment a blonde cut her off, "I know!" She shouted as she pulled out her pink box.

'Where does she even keep that thing?!' everyone thought to themselves, well everyone except Sakurako who looked at her senpai excitedly.

"In the 'sleepover activity's!' box I've put a bunch of activities you'd normally do at a sleepover, so someone reach into the box and pick a slip of paper with an activity!" Kyouko explained as she grinned happily.

"and exactly what kind of activities did you happen to put in the box, Kyouko-senpai?" Questioned Chinatsu as she hid behind Yui.

"Oh just regular sleepover stuff. Ya know, like watching movie, board games, story telling, stuff like that" The blonde replied with a laugh.

"Ok ay, I'll pick one then, Toshino Kyouko." Spoke up a certain purplenette.

Kyouko simply smiled as she held the box out to her.

Ayano reached into the box and pulled out a small piece of folded paper, her face turned completely red and her eyes widened a bit after she read what it said.

"T-toshino Kyouko! What is this?!" squeaked the purplenette.

Kyouko took the paper from her and grinned, "I didn't think this one would be picked.

"Let me see it." Yui said as she took the slip of paper which read—

'Whoever picks this paper must strip off all their clothing and dance for the great, super sexy Kyouko-sama!'

—Kyouko received a whack on the head.

"Ouch! It was a joke, a joke!"

"Then you do it, i-idiot!" A red Ayano said.

"Oh? Wanna see me naked Ayano-chan?" Winked the blonde.

"W-what?! N-no! That's not what I meant!" Yelled a completely flustered purplenette.

+Suddenly Kyouko got a very serious look on her face and she advanced towards the red, flustered mess that was Ayano who seemed to be reddening more by the second.

"Let's be serious for a moment Ayano-chan, dont'cha want even a quick peek? Cause I know I do…" whispered the blonde into the purplenette's ear as she held her in a tight embrace.

"T-toshino Kyouko…I.." Ayano began.

"We feel the same way, or am I wrong?" Asked the blonde as her hand wondered down the tsundere girls back.

"I-idiot." She replied with a small smile.+

"Akari-chan could I have some tissues please?" Asked Yui.

"Of course Yui-chan, you sick?" Asked the red head as she handed her friend a box.

"Not exactly." She said as she pointed across from herself to where Chitose had fallen.

While everyone else turned their attention to Chitose…

"Aya wants a peek!" chanted Kyouko as she ran around Ayano in a circle, while the poor girl covered her red face and mumbled 'Idiot' repeatedly under her breath.

* * *

Once everyone was in back in Yui's living room Sakurako spoke up once more, "Kyouko-senpai! Let me pick something from your box."

Kyouko grinned as she magically popped her pink box out, "Sure thing!"

Everyone else groaned internally, aside from Chinatsu who didn't care and groaned as loudly as she could out loud.

The sandy haired girl pulled a slip of paper out and looked at it for a few seconds. She looked back at Himawari, and then she looked at the rest of the girls. She turned the paper so that everyone else could see it and said, "Spin-the-bottle plus Truth or dare?" as she grinned.

"Ohh. That one sounds fun." Kyouko said as she took the paper from Sakurako and reread it.

No one seemed to be going against the game so Kyouko began to explain it, "Alright it's simple, we sit in a circle; one of us will spin a bottle…" She started as she pulled a bottle out of god knows where, "Once it lands on someone whoever spun it can truth or dare them! Pretty simple, right?" She said as she sat down on the floor. "Alright let's play then." She grinned.

Sakurako ran and sat down without hesitation, followed by Chitose who didn't seem to mind playing the game. Himawari took a seat next to Sakurako, while Ayano and Chizuru took a seat on each side of Chitose. Somehow Ayano ended up beside Kyouko while on the other side of Kyouko sat Akari followed by Chinatsu and Yui.

"So who's going to spin first Kyouko?" Asked Yui.

"Pick a name from this hat." Smiled the blonde.

'Where did she get the hat from?! When did she even write down everyone's names..?!' Yui thought to herself as she picks a paper from the hat.

"Chizuru."

"Me?" Said the younger albino twin, a look of boredom on her face.

"Yeah." Replied Yui as she handed her the bottle.

Chizuru looked at the bottle. 'That's right… If it lands on Onee or Ayano and they pick dare….' She began to think in her mind as she drooled. Catching herself, she wiped her mouth, and with a shine in her eyes she spun the bottle as hard as she could in hopes of it landing on her sister or the violet eyed girl.

The bottle spun for a good 10 seconds and began to slow down. It got slower and slower until it finally stopped.

"E-eh?" Akari stiffened up as she saw the bottle pointing at her. Chizuru's head dropped, she didn't really care much for the game now, "Truth or dare?" She mumbled so she wouldn't be too rude to the red head that hadn't done anything against her.

"Truth." Akari smiled that innocent smile of hers.

Saying the first thing that she could think of Chizuru asked, "Do you like anyone?"

Akari blink. This was certainly not a question that she expected from Chizuru.

All eyes were on the red head, and for once she wished everyone wouldn't notice her. She felt a pair of turquoise* colored eyes staring at her the most. She had picked truth and therefore she had to answer truthfully.

As her face turned a light shade of pink Akari nodded her head and spoke out a quiet yes that was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone seemed very surprised; a certain pinkette seemed more surprised than anyone else. Before anyone could make a comment Akari grabbed the bottle, "Well I guess this means it's my turn to spin right Kyouko-chan?" Kyouko just nodded at her.

And so she spun the bottle which landed on Kyouko.

"Truth or dare Kyouko-chan?" Asked Akari ignoring the looks of curiosity she was getting.

"Haha! My dear little Akari-chan, of course I pick dare!" Replied Kyouko as sheraised her hand in a thumbs-up into the air and winked at her childhood friend.

Akari being Akari, no one was surprised by the dare she gave the blonde, "Please be my friend forever Kyouko-chan!" Smiled the redhead.

Kyouko grinned, "Of course Akari-chan. Alright my turn!" she said as she spun the bottle, since this was Kyouko things were about to get a little interesting.

Himawari gulped for the bottle had landed on her. She knew what her senpai was like, in her mind she was set to pick truth.

"Hehe, Himawari truth or dare?" Asked the blonde.

Before the bluenette could answer Sakurako spoke to Kyouko, "Haha Kyouko-senpai, boobawari is too chicken to go with a dare."

Even though Himawari was suppose to be the mature of the two this irritated her and she had to prove her childhood friend wrong, "Dare." She said with a calm and serious look on her face.

To Kyouko, Sakurako's little comment was a sign that she didn't want Himawari to pick dare, but she could be wrong. Either way she had said dare and Kyouko's mind went to work. Since the game hadn't been going on for very long it would be best to start with something that wouldn't be too drastic.

"Hmmm…" Kyouko said as she was pretending to think. "Oh! I know! Give Chinatsu-chan a kiss!"

"What?!" Yelled Himawari, Chinatsu, and Sakurako. This dear seemed to catch Akari's attention as well.

"Relax, relax! It doesn't have to be on the lips. The cheek is fine." Grinned Kyouko.

"Not to offend Himawari-san or anything, but why must she kiss me?!" asked Chinatsu.

"Well why not?" replied the blonde with a larger grin.

In the hopes, or so it seemed anyways, Sakurako spoke trying to stop the kiss, "Hahaha… It's Himawari, so she'll chicken out…"

This seemed to anger the bluenette a bit and so Sakurako's words backfired on her.

"If you don't mind, Chinatsu-san, I'd like to do the dare." Himawari said as she glared at Sakurako and crawled over to the pink haired girl.

Akari twitched.

Sakurako's mouth opened slightly, in surprise.

"W-wait..!" Chinatsu said as the bluenette got closer.

"A dare is a dare China-chan." Kyouko said as she winked.

"Tsk. Whatever…" she said as she closed her eyes preparing for the kiss.

Himawari's lips touched Chinatsu's cheek for no more than a second. Akari looked at her lap and Sakurako let out a little 'hmph' while she looked away. 'What do I care who she kisses, it isn't any of my business.' She thought to herself, 'Tsk, it makes me mad though. Why…'

Himawari went back to her seat; she looked over to the sandy haired girl who wasn't even looking in her direction.

"Not so much of a chicken now, am I." she said.

"Whatever." Replied the smaller girl.

That reply wasn't like Sakurako at all; it made Himawari worry a bit.

"My turn I suppose…" Himawari said as she grabbed the bottle and gave the girl next to her a quick glance; yet she still wouldn't look her way.

The bottle landed on the vice president.

"Truth or dare, Ayano-senpai?" Himawari asked.

"Truth." Smiled Ayano.

Although Himawari had a hunch about this she wanted to confirm it "Is there anyone you like Ayano-senpai?"

The violet haired girl went tomato red.

The question caught the attention of Kyouko.

"U-um... I …" Ayano wasn't too sure if she wanted to answer.

"Oh I'm sorry senpai I didn't mean to-"

"N-no. Don't worry about it. Y-eah, there is someone I like.." Replied the purplenette with a quick glance towards her crush whom no one caught besides Himawari.

The bluenette smiled while a blonde seemed to be deep in thought.

* * *

The bottle spun a few more times with some being truths and others being dares.

"Truth or dare Ohmuro-san?" Asked Chitose

"Heh, dare of course!" Replied the spunky sandy haired girl who had gotten back to her old self in the past few rounds.

"Alright. I dare you to sit on Furutani-san's lap for the next 5 rounds." Smiled the albino girl who knew exactly what she was doing.

"E-eh?!" Sakurako shrieked while Himawari only had a shocked face.

"Oh? Are you chickening out Sakurako?" Chuckled Kyouko who seemed to catch on to what Chitose was doing.

"F-fine!" She said as she looked over at the bluenette.

The smaller girl stood up, but instead of sitting facing foreword like everyone else thought that she would she sat facing Himawari. She wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist and leaned onto her, her face facing anywhere but towards the bluenette.

"S-sakurako..?" Questioned Himawari.

"What." She replied not even bothering to look up.

"…nothing."

And so the game continued.

The bottle was spun for another 3 turns. Sakurako's arms were getting tired of being held in front of her; she unconsciously wrapped them around the bluenette's neck. Said bluenette didn't seem to mind, and making herself comfortable as well she wrapped her arms around the sandy haired girl's waist.

Chitose glanced over at them and smiled quietly.

The bottle had spun another 2 times making it the 5th since Chitose dared Sakurako to sit where she was now. She'd say something if it weren't for the fact that Sakurako had fallen asleep Himawari, and the fact that they looked a peace.

* * *

"SUGIURA AYANO! Truth or dare?!" Yelled Kyouko as the bottle stopped on the purplenette.

"Truth…" she replied shyly.

"Who do you like Ayano?" Asked the blonde without hesitation.

"Ehhhh?!" Squeaked the girl.

Kyouko awaited the answer eagerly.

"I-I change my mind… I choose dare…"

"Okay, I dare you to tell me who you like."

"T-that's…!"

Kyouko received a whack on the head, "Kyouko stop it. She doesn't have to tell you that." Yui told her friend in a serious tone.

"…hehehe, yeah. Sorry Ayano." Said the blonde coming back to her senses. What was she thinking? Trying to get that out of Ayano.

Both girls sighed internally.

The game continued once more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

***Turquoise: I would say Chinatsu had blue eyes but i didn't want it getting mistaken for Kyouko so Ill be saying that instead okay?**

**Alright PLEASE forgive me for taking so long. I had completely forgotten due to school work and such. I WILL BE COMPLETING THIS FIC. Im going to try to write quicker and to update every week!(Not a sure thing but ill be trying)**

**Your reviews really gave me the spirit to finish this chapter in 1 day so thank you!**

**I didnt reread this so i have no idea how it turned out(forgive me) I hope there arnt many mistakes in it. If so, ill fix them later.**

**Until next time!(Of course ill make it alot sooner)**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow!**


End file.
